percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 32
Wingless Angel-Chapter 32 Theresa P.O.V The madness aura hit me like a eighteen-wheel truck. It was powerful and overwhelming. Suddenly, vision of Fear's test came back, I remembered the pain of the gate claiming something from me, till I saw Christopher. Then I realised that Hemera was the one who helped me passed the test, she knew about my feelings for him, and knew he would be the best person to help me throw away the loneliness. I turned to Christopher, his face was emotionless, but I could see the tension in his body. I could also see he was worried about his choice of asking the titan's for help. Then we reached the fortress and then, I saw Darius. Christopher had described him to me before, but seeing him in person was different. My eyes hurt trying to get his features. From what I could register, he had black and piercing red eyes. I felt fear when I saw him I wanted to run away, I found Chris's hand and took it in mine for comfort. Beside him was Allison, her eyes narrowed at us as we came in. Darius smiled when he saw us. "Ah what do we have here?" He walked forward. "The Arrow of Nyx teaming up with the fallen Titans. How pitiful." Christopher kept quiet, his face emotionless. "So you come to face me? Well let's see if you can first survive my army, and most importantly, Allison." He nodded at Allison. "What did you do to her Darius? What the heck did you do to my sister?!" Christopher shouted. Silena and Mike held him back from charging straight at Darius. "What do you mean Sister? Do you really consider anyone your family? I mean, you did slaughter more than half of your own brothers. Remember the Forsaken Christopher? Were they not your brothers as well?!" Darius exclaimed. Christopher clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white. "Let's not forget Darius, you did the same." "I am a god. Mortal siblings matter nothing to me. They are just like insects." Darius replied. Mike and Silena had to really hold back Chris from running towards Darius. Despite that, there was no anger on his face or eyes. Darius looked bored. "Allison would you mind destroying them for me? Thanks you dear." Allison nodded, she drew her daggers, and put her arms in an 'X' position. Christopher stepped forward to face her, but I put a hand out to stop him. "Tessa?" I looked at him. "I have a score to settle with her. She's mine." Christopher just stared at me, his face was still emotionless. "Okay, just be careful k?" I nodded. I walked forward to face Allison. "I thought I killed you already." She said. "Apparently you didn't do a good job." I said turning my glove into my gauntlet. "Ah, the newcomer wants to be killed first. No matter. The rest of you keep the rest busy!" Darius exclaimed, and swarms of monster went past us to challenge Christopher and the others. "Are you ready to die girl?" Allison threatened. "Far from ready, because I'm not the person that's going to die." I said. --------------- Allison struck at me with her daggers. I parried and attacked back with my chain. I kept my distance because Allison, wielding daggers, were only effective at close range. And with my chain, I had the advantage when it came to attacking distance. For some reason, Chris's advice from the last I fought him kept echoing in my head. ''Aim for the kneecaps. Block and immediately counter-strike, don't let your opponent get a chance to force you into a position where you can only defend. Eat your vegetables! '' Allison threw one of the daggers at me, I barely deflected it. Allison took the chance and closed the distance between us, and raised her dagger for a blow. Everything slowed down, I saw as the dagger came down, then as if by reflex, I raised my hand willing the light in front of me harden into a wall. Allison's dagger hit the wall of light and she recoiled. I sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort. I sent my chain at Allison, she dodged and used the dagger she still had in her hand and pinned the chain to the floor. I pulled the chain but it was stuck. Allison picked up the dagger she threw earlier and charged. I somehow got the gauntlet off my hand and jumped back, before she got a blow at me. Now the only weapons I had were my boots. Allison charged at me again, that split second I remembered the way Christopher used his heightened leg strength. I ran towards her and at the last minute, jumped, using the greater leg strength that my boots gave me, to jump over her head. I landed beside where Allison had put her dagger to pin my chain to the floor. I pulled it out, very aware that Allison was running towards me. I grabbed my chain, without putting on my gauntlet, and wrapped it around Allison's feet. She tripped and fell flat on her face, as well as dropping her dagger. Before she could stand, I grabbed my gauntlet and put it on, then wrapped the chain around her wrist, then her neck, disabiling her. She was still lying on the floor with my chain around her wrist and neck as well as my knee on her back. She was struggling to get free. I saw the Mark on the base of her neck, I remembered that Christopher was bloodlustful and violent when his Mark was still dark blue. Allison's mark was still dark blue, I had an idea. I willed the light to come to my hand, then I put it to her mark. Channelling the light energy to it, the same way I always did you heal Christopher. Allison struggled even more and tried to break free. "No! Let me go!" She shouted. I didn't follow what she said, I just keeping down what I was doing, hoping to get good results. Slowly I could she the dark blue mark turn into the sapphire blue like Christopher's. "Let. Me. Go!" She shouted, then released a blast of darkness that threw me off and broken my chain. I landed hard on the floor. Allison stood, she had a tempest of darkness surrounding her, her eyes glowed bright red and her mark glowed too. She screamed, releasing a blast of energy to knock me back even more. "Allison.. Allison!" Christopher shouted. He looked at me in horror. I turned away, feeling like I made her do this, why did I think that sending light energy to her Mark was a good idea? The storm around her got stronger, she floated above the floor and looked down on us like and evil spirit. Wingless Angel Main Page <------Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 33|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page